The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 5: The Final Battle
The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 5: The Final Battle is the fifth half and the final episode. In The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Summery Last time, the Princesses and King Solar Flare rid their magic to Yuna and Bowser banishes them to Tartarus. He ultimately releases his army of all kinds, and when Lockdown returns our heroes are on the fight of their lives to save the world, from mass destruction while Valka and the Royal's dragons go to rescue the royals. Now our heroes most battle the army and defeat all the villains, and Blythe Baxter even gets help from Rexy, Blue and her pack, along with a huge army of raptors. And they found a way to destroy Bowser, by destroying his necklace in the Equestria Volcano Lava. Plot Battling the huge army Shortly after Valka and the royals' dragons leave, the team then race for battle, however Sharon decides to follow Valka and then is joined by the godmothers. Meanwhile, our heroes are battling the massive army with guns shooting here and lightsabers clashing there. And Dragons firing fire blasts everywhere. But here's still more in coming. Blythe rallies the dinosaurs As the battle rages on, Blythe realizes they need more help, so she races a a forest as the pets follow behind. And they see Rexy, Blue, the pack, and the other dinos. Blythe then steps forward and tells the dinosaurs about the battle and that they need their help. But then the Carnotaurs appeared, and revealed they want to help. Blythe and the pets hop on the back of the raptors and and they race back for the town. Freeing the Dinobots/The intense battle starts Meanwhile, Thomas (after grabbing the Elemental Sword) confronts Grimlock for their freedom to help. Grimlock challenges Thomas to battle. Thomas accepts and they battle, after Thomas won. They charge and with the Dinobots' help they defeated half of Galvatrain's army. Then the dinosaurs race in and they help destroy the peak of the dragon army. Valka rescues the Royals/Ernie's death Meanwhile, Valka, The Royals' dragons Sharon, and the godmothers arrive at the entrance to Tartarus, Valka then heads in first and then Jasmine's Espeon uses her pyshcic powers. And the Cerberus is hypnotized, as Valka, Sharon, and Godmothers climb up the steps and soon find the royals. Elsa freezes their chains and they break them loose. Valka then takes out her bag of emergency magic and then gives it to the royals. They soon make their way out of the prison but when they reach the entrance, they see a resurrected Ernie! And he wants revenge, and then he eats a Sombra crystal and becomes unbound with purples stripes all over him and his eyes green with a red pupil and smokey trail. They all then draw their lightsabers and get into a duel with Ernie. And during the battle, Ernie wounds Sharon! Then the spirit of Barret Barricade arrives. He then draws his own lightsaber (double ended yellow and blue one) and Ernie fights him. But is defeated easily by Primrose and Charlotte and is destroyed (when Barret stabs him in the chest and then shattered to pieces). Sharon then takes this moment to talk to Celestia with her drying breaths. She tells her that she had a great life and she wouldn't trade anything for her mother. And slowly shuts her eyes, as Celestia begs her to stay with them. Sharon then dies, Celestia mourns for her as Alpha does the same and he lies next to Sharon's body. Barret then tells her she'll be with him and encourages her to save the world and peaks her on the cheek and fades. This gives Celestia courage and then they hop on their dragons and take to the skies (Alpha is carrying Sharon). Back to the battle We return to the battle and see the army is slowing getting smaller. And the team is slowly getting an advantage against them as guns and dragons fire blasts continue firing and lightsabers continue clashing droids. Percy then hops onto Strafe and he fights Percier. And at first it may seem like Percier is gonna win, but Percy overpowers him and defeats him and then blasts his head off. (which is eaten by Strafe). Soon, all of the prototype robots are soon destroyed. Villain death rounds 1 Then, our heroes go to face some of the villains. And Yuna confronts the Nightmare Family first. And duels with them. (using both her lightsaber and Lunar Saber). The Nightmare Family tries hard, but Yuna is proving to be a quite the challenge. But Snowdrop and Moon Starlight help her and their dragons help as well. Soon Yuna and her sisters were able to defeat them for good now. Then Skyla confronts the rest of the Changling family and duels Chrysalis. Their sabers clash at different angles till Skyla comes to an edge! And then Cadance flies in! She then clashes her saber against Chrysalis'. Skyla is shocked to see her mother is freed, and the 2 hug. Then they both duel Chrysalis and Shining Armor and the other daughters of the 2 arrive. Shining Armor helps duel Chrysalis and then he kills Discord. Chrysalis almost kills Cadance but Skyla cuts off her arm and then drives her saber into her chest. And is killed. While Discalis is so shocked he falls over the edge and falls to his doom. Then Nyx confronts Trixie (equine) after revenge and then they draw their sabers and duel. Trixie is gaining an upper hand. However, Mushu hops on her and starts tugging her mane, which distracts her so much, that she steps into a beartrap that was hidden underneath some leaves, Nyx then heads for Eclipse, but Trixie starts to play her in, (but Nyx manages to grab her rifle) as Trixie pulls Nyx closer and closer, Nyx loads the grenade launcher on her rifle and just when Trixie's about to stab her with her saber, Trivia *Winnie the Pooh, his friends, and Bowser guest star in this episode. *Ernie makes a climax appearance in this episode. *Brian dies in this episode. Scenes *Battling the huge army *Blythe rallies the dinosaurs *Freeing the Dinobots/The intense battle starts *Valka rescues the Royals/Ernie's death *Back to the battle *Villain deaths round 1 * *Villain deaths round 2 *Thomas vs. Lockdown *Battling the Great Solar Beast *Battling Bowser/Bowser's death *The war's end/Brian dies Soundtrack # # # # # #(when the duel with Ernie takes place) Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories